happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:DetoxCyanide
Mi cuenta en DeviantArt: http://exbelion1993.deviantart.com Hago pedidos (requests) por si les interesa ;) Mis shows de TV favoritos Anime # Dragon Ball Z # Inuyasha # Naruto # Yu yu Hakusho # One Piece # Death Note # Elfen Lied Caricaturas # Steven Universe # Un Show Mas # Hora de Aventura (chamaco perro !) # Chowder # Bob Esponja (Temporadas 1-3 y ambas pelis) # Yokai Watch Caricaturas para adultos # Happy Tree Friends # South Park # La Casa de los Dibujos # Beavis y Butthead # Ugly Americans # Padre de Familia Mis pelis favoritas # Batman: El Caballero de la Noche # Harry Potter (todas las peliculas) # Star Wars Episodios I-VII # Prometeo # TED # Paul # Y donde esta el piloto? # Scary Movie I-IV # Avatar (la de los gigantes azules) # Terminator 2 (Hasta la vista, baby!) Mi show favorito # El Chavo del 8 ! thumb Mis generos de videojuegos favoritos * Accion-Aventura * Platformers: mi genero favorito * Survival Horror * RPG: Mi segundo genero favorito * First Person Shooters Videojuegos favoritos Mi TOP 5 The_Legend_of_Zelda_Ocarina_of_Time_Portada.jpg|TLOZ: Ocarina del Tiempo, el mejor videojuego de todos los tiempos! Metroidprime2echoes.jpg|Metroid Prime 2 Resident_evil4_ps2.jpg|Resident Evil 4....Un forastero! Ffxii_cover.gif|Final Fantasy XII, el mejor RPG ! Okami_PS2_Box_Front_T.jpg|Okami Mis personajes de la wiki inglesa (Hechos en Microsoft Paint) Archivo:Snifur.png|Snifur "El Soldado Rebelde" Archivo:Empusa.png|Empusa Ghoul.png|Ghoul Nekotsune.png|Nekotsune Archivo:Tomoku.png|Tomoku Archivo:Nova.png|Nova Dark Militia Mauler.png|Bestia DM Dark Militia Commander.png|Comandante DM Dark Militia Black Ops.png|Fuerzas Especiales DM Dark Militia Assassin.png|Asesino DM Dark Militia Gunner.png|Artillero DM Dark_Militia_Hound.png|Sabueso DM Archivo:Gospel_the_Black.png|Gospel "el Oscuro" Archivo:Dark_Militia_General.png|General DM Nodoby.png|Nadie Archivo:Galaxia.png|Galaxia Dark Militia Trooper.png|Soldado DM Dark_Militia_Drone.png|Dron DM Archivo:Tribal.png|Tribal Shadow_standing.png|Sombra Dark Militia Leader.png|Supremo Líder Skillving Dark Militia Android.png|Androide DM Dark Militia Aqua Trooper.png|Soldado Acuático DM Archivo:Mirurubana.png|Mirurubana Dark Militia Grenadier.png|Granadero DM Dark Militia Aero-Trooper.png|Soldado Aéreo DM Dark Militia Nanobot.png|Nanobot DM Jackalope.png|Jackalope Dark Militia Genocide.png|Genocida DM Kunga.png|Kunga Dark Militia Robot.png|Robot DM Dark Militia Experiment.png|Mutante DM Galeskegul-.png|Galeskegul Centaurion.png|Centaurion Brittle.png|Cinder Rejin.png|Rejin Rainbow.png|Arcoiris Hydrozz.png|Hydrozz Archivo:Black_Sun.png|Black Sun Archivo:Gale.png|Gale Dark Militia Arachnobot.png|Aracnobot DM Dark Militia Snake.png|Serpiente DM Cyclanos.png|Cyclanos Lucky.png|Alguien Dark Militia Medic.png|Medico DM CJ.png|CJ screen 1.png|Stryker Dark Militia Executer.png|Inquisidor DM Nurfarisa.png|Nurfarisa Pouty_base_by_jkcafe-d45xz61.png|Petit Happy_tree_friends_base_by_black_rose_emy-d59hwne.png|Soulless Igdra.png|Igdra Zero.png|Lance Insectoide DM.png|Insectoide DM Axel.png|Axel Toni.png|Toni Verdín (Nutty).png|Verdin Danny.png|Dani Peach.png|Peach Rejin-rediseño.png|Rejin (rediseño) Mike.png|Mike Barry.png|Barry el Asesino Chizen.png|Chizen Empusa rediseño.png|Empusa (rediseño) Bloodshot.png|Bloodshot Enigma.png|Enigma Ricardo.png|Ricardo Argosith.png|Argosith Victor.png|Victor Forbidden.png|Forbidden Signo.png|Signo Blaze.png|Blaze Neo Ghoul.png|Ghoul rediseño Halloween OC.png|Nordetanit Misty.png|Misty Forsaken.png|Forsaken Azoth.png|Azoth Hallel.png|Hallel Salomé.png|Salomé Chanel.png|Chanel Bloodtaste_DM.gif|Bloodlust DM Black Rose.png|Black Rose Biohazard DM.png|Biohazard DM Minerva.png|Minerva Chocolat.png|Chocolat Manhunter.png|Manhunter Arcanite Stalker.png|Arcanite Stalker Samariel.png|Samariel Neon.png|Neon Exby.png|Exby Vapula.png|Vapula Ruthless Edge.png|Ruthless Edge Arkanit_Warlock.png|Arkanit Warlock Hechicera_Arkanit.png|Hechicera Arkanit Jewel.png|Jewel Blizzard.png|Blizzard Glitter.png|Glitter Drake Martin.png|Drake Martin Eden.png|Edén Nyx.PNG|Nyx Toxic.png|Toxic Serenity.png|Serenity Quimetaurus.png|Quimetaurus Download 20161230 192921.png|Michelle Bhr´Zak.png|Bhr' Zak dazzling_by_exbelion1993-daw1x3v.png|Dazzling Viper by exbelion1993-dawinq4.png|Viper Roxanne.png|Roxanne pandora_by_exbelion1993-daxk4wf.png|Pandora Agony.png|Agony Ashley.png|Ashley Golem Arkanit.png|Golem Arkanit Blood Shadow.png|Blood Shadow Darkgoyle.png|Darkgoyle Don Mags.png|Don Mags Archivo:Dreadnought.png|Dreadnought Portent.png|Portent Luzbel.png|Luzbel Luna.png|Luna Aspen.png|Aspen Dahlia.png|Dahlia Melissa.png|Melissa Soldado Neo-X.png|Soldado Neo-X Omega Soldado Neo-X (Beta).png|Soldado Neo-X Beta Larva.png|Parasite Parasite Uni.png|Parasite Nadie infectado.png|Parasite Parasite Kama.png|Parasite Parasite Shita.png|Parasite Parasite Katos.png|Parasite Parasite Kumo.png|Parasite Nadia.png|Nadia Skittles.png|Skittles Cinthia.png|Cinthia Apricot.png|Apricot Mis Personajes (hechos en HTF Digiter) Ashuteria_(1).png|Principe Ashuteria Smoke.png|Smoke Beknoske.png|Beknosk Dark_Militia_Scientist.png|Científico DM Dullahan.png|Dullahan Goldor.png|Goldor Dark_Blade.png|Yogya Darkblade Zepar.png|Zepar Aleph.png|Aleph Ginger.png|Ginger Gingette.png|Gingette Siphorean.png|Siphorean Cold.png|Cold Mis personajes hechos por otros usuarios (gracias :3) Aleph Normal.png|Aleph normal por Gonzalo Nurfarisa Normal.png|Nurfarisa normal por Gonzalo Verdín (Nutty).png|Verdin heco por Nutty Nadie (Editado).png|Nadie heco Nutty Blue Demon(?.jpg|Rejin hecho por Mordecai Lider_Supremo_Heil_Skillving.jpg|Skillving hecho por XMC Archivo:Genocida_DM.jpg|Genocida DM hecho por XMC Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris por XMC Nufarisa_request_drawing.png|Nurfarisa por Grimtotem14 Arcoiris coco.png|Arcoiris hecho por Coco Aleph coco.png|Aleph hecha por Coco :3 Nurfarisa coco.png|Nurfarisa hecha por Coco :3 Peach coco.png|Peach hecha por Coco :3 Arcoiris (Editado).png|Arcoiris hecho por Nutty Peach (Editado).png|Peach hecha por Nutty Mirando su estómago.png|Jackalope hecho por Nutty Aleph y la alfalfa.png|Aleph hecha por XMC Peach request drawing.png|Peach hecha por Grimtotem Ocrequest.jpg|Beknosk, Ashuteria, Darkblade y Gospel hechos por BlueMegaH3rtz Victor (Editado).png|Victor hecho por Nutty Agrosithbluetide.jpg|Argosith hecho por BlueMegaH3rtz (:3) Demonsblue.jpg|Nurfarisa junto con otros demonios hecho por BlueMegaH3rtz Mike (Editado).png|Mike hecho por Nutty Zippy (Editado).png|Zippy hecho por Nutty Chizen (Editado).png|Chizen hecho por Nutty Rainbow Drawing Request.png|Rainbow made by Grimtotem Chizen drawing request.png|Chizen made by Grimtotem Blaze Drawing Request.png|Blaze made by Grimtotem Beknosk Drawing Request.png|Beknosk made by Grimtotem Chanel drawing request.png|Chanel made by Grimtotem Archivo:Download_20161119_162132.png|Abyss hecho por Gonzalo Archivo:Download_20161119_132154.png|Armony hecha por Gonzalo Screenshot 2016-11-21-14-02-46-1.png|Chanel hecha por Gonzalo Screenshot_2016-11-22-09-03-05.png|Arcoiris hecho por Neiz Salomé coco.png|Salomé hecha por Coco Chanel coco.png|Chanel hecha por Coco Susy caperuza.png|Susy, la Caperucita Asesina hecha por XMC Chocolat drawing request.png|Chocolat hecha por Grimtotem Screenshot 2016-11-26-18-51-49-1.png|Nordetanit hecha por Coco :3 Minerva drawing request.png|Minerva por Grimtotem Archivo:Download_20161209_184359.png|Neon hecha por Coco :3 Nordetanit drawing request.png|Nordetanit made by Grimtotem Www.GIFCreator.me dYUNsb.gif|GIF de Victor hecho por Nutty Eden Drawing Request.png|Edén por Grimtotem Jewel Drawing Request.png|Jewel por Grimtotem Kunga Drawing Request.png|Kunga hecho por Grimtotem Neon Drawing Request.png|Neon hecha por Grimtotem Samariel Drawing Request.png|Samariel hecha por Grimtotem michelle_gif_by_la_cocotua-datnww3.gif|Gif de Michelle hecho por Coco :3 adoptable_for_exbelion1993_by_la_cocotua-dau442p.png|Velvet Rose hecha por Coco :3 Archivo:Adoptable_for_exbelion1993_2_by_la_cocotua-daumlgy.png|Orquídea hecha por Coco Archivo:Download_20170111_151755.jpeg|Neon dibujada por Gonzalo Archivo:Download_20170118_091356.png|Arcoiris Neo hecho por Nighty download_20170110_160610_by_exbelion1993-dauyatf.png|Peach hecha por Neiz chica_monstruo_by_la_cocotua-dax25wj.png|Snowy hecha por La-Cocotua download_20170129_155216_1_by_exbelion1993-dax6v60.jpg|Arcoiris con Xini no antropomorfico hecho por XMC Archivo:Nordy_by_mc_grim_reaper-daxnz41.png|Nordetanit hecha por XMC Archivo:Download_20170217_162345.png|Michelle hecha por Coco Draw for exbelion by several gi-db00eyq.png|Evil Cancer hecho por Gonzalo Download 20170222 160036.png|Salomé hecha por Gonzalo Archivo:Neonmarker.jpg|Neon hecha por Bluetide meeeeeeeeh.png|Trixie hecha por Coco Aspen Fanart.png|Aspen hecho por Nutty Download 20170302 212503-1.png|Skiver y Kaiser con Xini hecho por XMC Download 20170302 212520-1.png|Nordetanit con Xini hecho por XMC Archivo:Skittles_resquet_by_flippaky-db2mz06.jpg|Skittles hecha por Flippaky Archivo:Matrimonio.png|Boda de Arcoiris y Kitsu hecho por GonzaloGPlay Personajes pedidos (requests) Undine request.png|Ondina. pedido de Coco Tigre mariposa pedida por XMC.png|Tigre mariposa: pedido de XMC Personaje pedido por Neizvestnyy.png|Chica ave. pedido de Neizvestnyy Charlie Fox por Exbelion.png|Charlie Fox: pedido de Sr. Handy Charlie Fox Disfrazado-por Exbelion.png|Charlie Fox (disfrazado): pedido de Sr. Handy Skiller.png|Skiller: pedido de Sr. Handy Bianca.png|Bianca: pedido de Sr. Handy Handy Drawing.png|Pedido de Sr. Handy (olvide el nombre :v) Namy.png|Namy/Naga: pedido de GonzaloGPlay Cazador de ciervos.png|Cazador de ciervos: pedido de GonzaloGPlay Crossovers Oni.png|Oni Kappa_demon.png|Kappa Nekomata.png|Nekomata Jibanyan.png|Jibanyan Frieza-0.png|Freezer Ningyo.png|Ningyo Kitsune.png|Kitsune Cooler.png|Cooler Iron_Maiden.png|Iron Maiden Regenerator.png|Regenerador Penanggalan.png|Penanggalan Manananggal.png|Manananggal Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo Slenderman.png|Slenderman Personajes adoptados Ocart5-1.jpg|Parsy adoptado de BlueMegaH3rtz Red .u..png|Susy, la Caperucita Asesina adoptada de Little Red Killer Hood Marshgello.png|Marshgello adoptado de Sugar&spice Colour.png|Color adoptada de XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Rippy.png|Rippy Flushy.png|Flushy Frizzy.PNG|Frizzy Mint_chip.png|Mint Chip adoptado de Lord of Darkness Armodillo_Adopt.png|Ernesto Primero Dibujo de Dalley.png|Dalley Diana en Noviembre.png|Diana Hooha.png|Hooha Archivo:Adoptables1-1.png|Amber Geo.png|Geo Dragon htf oc.png|Gloomy adoptado de Nighty Vizcacha htf.png|Chiaki adoptado de Nighty Nather.png|Santiago NewDaphne.png|Daphne adoptada de Sugar&spice Puercoespin azul.png|Marisol Adoptable Para Exbelion.png|Rude hecho por Mirski13 Robby.png|Robby Archivo:Download_20170317_223628.png|Cheryl Archivo:Ciervaaa.png|Lorelai adoptada de Coco Sketches hechos por mi 2016-09-15 22.15.47.jpg|Nimble The Fallen by Exbelion.png|The Fallen 20161026 080450-1.jpg|Reller 20161026 135430-1.jpg|Zero 20161026 135353-1.jpg|J.O.N. 20161026 183815-1.jpg|La Valkiresa 20161026 221343-1.jpg|Ikorni 20161026 231527.jpg|Mirly 20161026 234809-1.jpg|Nurfarisa 20161027_183852-1.jpg|Blake 20161027 230233-1.jpg|UMA-1NS3CT Sparrow-1.jpg|Sparrow Gothella.jpg|Gothella Officer.jpg|Officer 20161123 181011-1.jpg|Aveline 20161123 180854-1.jpg|Network Archivo:The_Deceiver_por_Exbelion.jpg|The Deceiver Drath Gloria por Exbelion.jpg|Drath Gloria Samariel sketch.jpg|Samariel Neon sketch.jpg|Neon Lillian por Exbelion-1.jpg|Lillian 20161215_234235-1.jpg|Granadero de Élite 20161215_234257-1.jpg|Kitsura Berserker por Exbelion-1.jpg|Berserk Mordisco monstruo.jpg|Mordisco monstruo Goldie by Exbelion-1.jpg|Goldie 20170126 112115-1.jpg|Emoji download_20170129_163118_by_exbelion1993-dax6ux0.jpg|Hivemind y Mimic Archivo:20170129_233321_1_by_exbelion1993-dax8g6w.jpg|The Arachnid y The Tank 20170208 133754-1.jpg|Emoji 2 Galeria Anime-gasai-desmotivaciones.jpg|Que lindo poema... joker.jpg 1220120356973_f.jpg|Y U SRS ? Drath_Gloria.png|Aqui hay dragones ! sqh9fm.jpg|Y no les doy otra nomas porque... Tumblr_mc0hwtKwgw1qiqegzo1_500.gif|Hola a todos, Gohan los saluda :)k f5fb2598258098dbd4844ee41d9b24a6889ede8e.jpg|Chabelo tras ver Happy Tree Friends xd Galeskegul.png|Mi novia xd Northern_Orc.png|Mi zorra 14317374_1412550838772537_5483475700878363733_n.jpg The-Joker-Scream-by-ben6835.jpg Why_54432b_2549676.jpg Ocrequest.jpg|Arte de Bluemegah3rtz Giphy.gif Celebration.gif Gohan-dance.gif Samael.png|Uuyyy...que meyo! images (1).jpg|Es cierto :} Prinnysaluteplz.gif This-is-the-Lance-Vance-Dance.gif|One step forward and two steps back, you can never get too far like that♥ Sighing Prinny.gif|Sigh... Noticia-142076-chilindrina-y-chabelo.jpg|No digas mamadas cuate RedPrinnySweat-1.gif Archivo:Carcer_city_gangs_by_citizenwolfie.jpg|Pandillas de Manhunt]] A22fdd60c8a495f18b6c27257d2c5cba47784976.jpg|Los Insectos D6b7b0b2812e8ceb97c3c544c3783d02c3929fc7.jpg|Los Gigantes C79c0ad205095f7aef7a631387c3501881161e2d.jpg|Los Demonios Elminage_Gothic_Artwork_3.jpg|Los Magos D1fd4bb519dcd34275a8e9749607be8bf1eb1699.jpg|Los Guerreros Bcfb262f65bb1e9554c9adf6d5264723c915ea35.jpg|Los Muertos Vivientes Dragonfly.png|La libelula :3 1430609916447.png|Whatever dood.... 579800_v1.jpg|The Haunted Wood Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-45-07-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-45-51.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-06-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-34-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-50-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-48-46-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-49-38-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-49-59-1.png tumblr_n8xoyyhrOb1r9ee9go1_r1_1280.png fsjal_dbz_by_exbelion-d5h4fwy.jpg download_20161228_233200.jpeg Konachan.com - 95497 anthropomorphism kisara yu-gi-oh.jpg Wallpaper 20110412080858 3682163122.jpg Lapfox-trax-renard-mayhem.jpg E6192acd9a859ed389021b9111abda56.png Fy3Ojr.png Trial by fire by fur kevlar-d7bzkjg.jpg C4nuE5T.jpg Archivo:Download_20170217_162150.png tumblr_mqauauH7Pw1qet5hfo1_500.png Archivo:Download_20170317_223022.png|Regalo de cumpleaños hecho por XMC (gracias hermano!) Archivo:MyFox22.png|Regalo de Coco hecho en Fox maker (gracias coco :3) Dragones Amo los dragones .u. Ice_Dragon.png Green_Dragon.png Black_Dragon.png Ancient_Dragon.png Divine_Dragon.png Emerald_Dragon.png Red_Dragon.png Blue_Dragon.png Gold_Dragon.png Shadow_Wing.png Gran_Nada.png Rainbow_Dragon.png Anphisbaena.png Drath_Gloria.png|Gracias a Drath Gloria por dejarme usar su imagen n.n Category:Burócratas Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Usuarios Category:Usuarios Masculinos